


the start of the winter

by haru182



Category: Liberal Arts (Film 2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca se pasó por aquella librería.</p><p>prompt de alienpaws en tumblr: liberal arts, jesse/nat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the start of the winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienpaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienpaws/gifts).



> inspirado en el [prompt](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/post/127399475552/prompt-liberal-arts-jessenat) de [alienpaws](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alienpaws/pseuds/alienpaws) en tumblr

> _I’ve got a hole in my pocket_  
>  _where all the money has gone_  
>  _I’ve got a whole lot of work_  
>  _to do with your heart_  
>  _‘cause it’s so busy, mine’s not._
> 
> Loving Strangers _([listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uW8Tsf1F54))_
> 
>  

Podría decir que no lo había visto venir.

Es decir, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera real, ese hombrecillo de gorro rojo podía ser algún efecto secundario de alguna sustancia alucinógena que se hubiera tomado en sus tiempos mozos. Odiaba pensar así, le hacía darse cuenta de que ya no era como él, al menos.

Nunca se pasó por aquella librería, en realidad.

Esperó en una cafetería de mala muerte a que amaneciera y entonces Nat se sentó en frente de él, con una infusión helada entre las manos y le miró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo haberse encontrado con él. Llevaba el gorro y la ropa hippie y esa sonrisa soñadora que le hacía cosquillas hasta en los dedos de los pies.

“Tienes el aspecto de alguien que necesita que le pidan una cita”.

“Bueno, eso no va a pasar en un tiempo”.

“Creo que deberías abrirte a otras posibilidades que te ofrece el Universo”, y miraba a la mesa de dudosa limpieza con arruguitas alrededor de los ojos y como si fuera algo muy divertido. Como si _él_ fuera algo súper divertido. “Te estoy pidiendo una cita”.

Y eso, **_eso_** era a lo que llamaba un giro de los acontecimientos.

Más tarde se dio cuenta de que Nat sabía a helado de galletas y que, la banda sonora de su vida podía ser algo más que ópera. Algo mejor, de hecho.

 

**Author's Note:**

> mil gracias por dejarme prompts! podéis seguir haciéndolo [aquí](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/ask) x


End file.
